Arguments with love
by WOLFGIRL86
Summary: This story is about Edward and Bella. They have been friends for many years before Edward grew to LOVE Bella. He has to fight back his feelings as they continue to get stronger. When will he tell her? Will it be to late? Only time will tell!
1. My best friend

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters although none of the characters in this story are vampires.***

She's my best friend,

She knows me better than anyone,

I can tell her anything,

And never have to worry about her leaving me.

She's my best friend,

She knows all my secrets,

All but one that is.

I wish I could tell her

Sometimes she's clueless, but

She's sweeter than chocolate,

She's as crazy as me.

She doesn't know it,

But she stole my heart from me.

I'm in love with my best friend,

And she doesn't even know.

How I long to see her face,

How I need to hear her voice,

How much her hugs mean to me.

I'm in love with my best friend,

And she doesn't know.

I'm in love with my best friend,

Does it show?

How can she not know?

I'm finally going to admit it…

I'm in love… With my best friend.

She knows me better than anyone,

She treats me better than I could ever imagine,

Sure she has her flaws,

She'd lose her head if it weren't attached,

But she's perfect in my eyes.

I'm in love with my best friend,

I just wish I knew if she felt the same.

**-Edward-**

Bella and I have been best friends for 16 years now and she means everything to me. She has been a rock in my life and keeps me sane when my life gets difficult. We moved out of our parents' house about a year ago after getting our college diploma and starting our careers. Even though we lived in the same apartment complex I haven't seen much of her because of our busy careers. Bella and I have done many things together; same high school, same college, same apartments and I've missed her dearly lately.

It's been about 2 weeks since we actually hung out. She was coming over today to watch a movie with me and I couldn't sit still. I watched the clock as it ticked minute by minute as I was now pacing in front of the door. I knew if she was here she'd tell me to sit down and stop fidgeting because I was making her nervous. I had to smile at the thought. She was definitely my best friend! Hell what am I kidding I loved her. I loved her more then anything but could never find the time to tell her. I came to this realization about 2 years ago when we were about 21.

*2 years earlier*

It was Bella's 21st birthday so I made plans on going to a local club and invited Ben and Angela. Angela agreed to be our designated driver since she was the only one that wasn't 21 yet. I hoped she didn't feel left out but Ben said he wouldn't be drinking either. Bella argued with me for an hour to ignore her birthday like she has every year.

"Bella you know we are going to celebrate like we do every year so I don't know why you still request me to ignore it."

"I'm hoping that one day you'll listen to me" she just about screamed at me.

When she finally walked down the steps of her parents house, and I looked her over like I always did but something was different. I felt a spasm of lust but quickly shook it off and tried to concentrate. "You look amazing Bells" I whispered as I brought her into my arms for a tight hug. She giggled and slapped my arm playfully.

The night was amazing and she had a lot of fun. I was so happy that I was able to do this for my best friend. She drank a ton of fruity mixed drinks and even though I cautioned her to take it easy she just laughed it off. I was nervous when we started to leave the club because she was a little wobbly on her feet. She started to walk down the stairs, her hand in mine when her foot slipped and I caught her right before her face hit the cement. My silly Bella, can barely walk sober….a drunk Bella is even more clumsy.

Ben and Angela climbed in the front seat and I laid Bella across my lap in the back seat. Her head was in my lap and she was facing me but her eyes were closed. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and felt lust fill my body. Why was I feeling this way and about my best friend? This is Bella for Christ sake. She leaned into me and inhaled my scent before pulling her face to mine and placed her soft lips to mine and very gently pressed her lips to mine. Sparks flew through my body and I almost whined when she pulled away. "I love you Edward" she whispered, her eyes still closed. "I love you to Bella."

The next day she didn't mention the kiss and neither did I but that was when I realized that I not only loved her as a friend but there was definitely more there then just friendship. I haven't mentioned this to Bella and I have no idea if she has more then friend feelings for me so I just kept my feelings to myself.

I heard a key enter my front door and jumped up to turn the handle and jerking the door open. I was so excited to see her that I scooped her up into my arms and spun in circles as a giggle escaped her lips. Man did I love that giggle!

"Edward you act like it's been years" she said.

"If feels like it has been!"

"So over dramatic"

She was still in my arms and I had to let her go so with one more squeeze I placed her feet back on the floor. "I have missed you Bella" I said as my eyes looked towards the floor.

"I've missed you to believe me! Work has been kissing my ass lately."

Bella now works at a doctors' office as a Pediatrician assistant. She is planning on going to school again soon to become a Pediatrician but that was another 4-6 years of school and she stated that she 'needed a break'. She took after my father in that aspect. She had always loved the way he cared for others and said that she would be a pediatrician because she also loved to help others and absolutely loved children. She works 50-60 hours a week and is usually exhausted when she gets home. I didn't blame her though. Who wouldn't want sleep after all that hard work? After school I opened my own book store and spent many hours there. I had two employees but I preferred to be there most of the time to make sure nothing went wrong while I was absent.

"What would you like to watch tonight" I asked as soon as we got comfortable on my black leather couch.

"I think I'd like to see City of Angels tonight."

"Bella we have seen that movie a million times."

"I'm well aware but I love the movie and its not completely a chick flick. I'm not in the mood for a bad ass male movie" she chuckled.

"Fine I'll throw some popcorn in the microwave and put the movie on. Don't pass out on me!"

"I would never!" She seemed shocked….I guess she forgot it's happened a few times before. All I could do was laugh.

After the popcorn was popped and in a bowl on the coffee table and the movie was on, I sat on the couch and got comfortable again. She hadn't fallen asleep but she was close to it. I propped my feet up on the coffee table and placed the popcorn in my lap. I looked over to see Bella pouting. "What is it Bells?"

"The popcorn has seems to be in my spot" she said as her lip stuck out of her gorgeous face. I laughed and picked the bowl up of my lap as she laid her head down on my legs, sighing in comfort. I placed the popcorn on the couch in front of her and told her not to move too much so it wouldn't fall.

"Why do you like this movie so much Bella?"

"I'm waiting for my angel to come find me" she said jokingly.

God if she only knew. I wanted to stand up and shout 'IM RIGHT HERE' but I closed eyes and bit into my lower lip.

She looked up at me and I wasn't expecting her to see me fighting back the words I wanted to say so badly. "Edward what's wrong?"

My eyes shot open as I gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes. 'This is your opportunity, tell her Edward' my inside person was screaming at me at this point. "I was trying not to laugh. I'm sorry" I said spitting out a fake laugh.

She shook her head and turned back towards the TV. Then she jumped up, knocking the bowl of popcorn to the floor. "OH EDWARD I forgot to tell you! Jasper asked me out today and I wanted to run it by you before I answered him. So…what do you think?"

My heart stopped! Jasper was my long time friend, we've know each other since we were running around in diapers. His mom was best friends with my mom, his sister Rose was best friends with my sister Alice. OH MY GOD he asked out Bella, MY BELLA! My heart sped up and I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to talk a few times before thinking twice and shutting it again. Bella was watching me with curious eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy Bells." Please Please Please whatever you do please say no! What would I do if my best friend was dating my Bella?

She quickly picked her phone up and lay back down in my lap. I could see her texting Jasper. I read the text as my heart sunk into my chest.

_**He didn't argue with it so I guess he doesn't care. What now? ~Bella~**_

Did she have to do this in front of me? I knew she was clueless to my feelings for her but I couldn't help but feel angry and hurt. I didn't show her though. A couple minutes later her phone vibrated.

_**Well officially then: Bella would you please honor me and be my girlfriend? ^Jazz^**_

She didn't waste anytime to respond and I wish I would just look away from her phone but it was like I was watching a car wreck. My eyes were glued to her phone as her response broke my heart into millions of tiny pieces.

_**I'd be delighted! Yes, Jazz I will be your girlfriend! ~Bella~**_

WHAT DO I DO NOW? My best friend, whom I love more then anything, is not dating my life long friend? I must fight the feelings I have for Bella and allow her to be happy. I have to try at least!

***I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I was cleaning house and this story popped into my head so we'll see where it leads to.***


	2. Long day

***Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters in this story although I've changed many things about them! **** ***

**-Bella-**

I sat in bed thinking about how much had happened today. I was at work earlier when I got the text from Jasper.

_**Bells I have to ask you because I've thought about this for a couple months now. Would you be willing to go to lunch with me today? **__**^Jazz^**_

I wasn't surprised to read the text but was curious about why he said he's waited months to ask me. We've had lunch many times before although Edward or someone was always with us.

_**Of course where would you like to go for lunch? ~Bella~**_

_**There is a Mexican restaurant around the corner from your office. Meet there at 1? ^Jazz^**_

_**Sounds good. See you then. ~Bella~**_

I was anxious to see Jasper. It had been a couple weeks and he was always there when I needed to be soothed…not as much as Edward of course but he had something about him that made everyone relax when he entered the room.

I worked through my patients and once lunch came around I was the first to head out. I almost ran to my car and pushed the gear shift to drive. Once I reached the restaurant I saw Jasper sitting at a table through the huge glass pane window. I slowly walked inside and he greeted me with a hug before I sat across from him.

"Hey Jazz how have you been? It's been a couple weeks since we last had lunch or even seen each other."

"I know I'm sorry Bells."

The waitress came and took our order. I ordered the taco salad and Jasper ordered 3 tacos and 2 burritos. I'm not sure how he ate so much but still kept his thin figure. Men always amaze me. I'd gain 10 lbs just by looking at his plate.

"So what's the special occasion that I get to have lunch with you by myself" I said with a teasing grin.

"Bella there is something that I have to tell you and I'm not sure how to say it but…." he paused for a few seconds and I was getting nervous. What was he having trouble saying? "…..but I like you Bella. And I don't mean as just a friend. I'm not sure where this will lead to but I have to…I gotta know….how do you feel Bells?"

I was not expecting that at all. I had never thought of Jasper in a relationship sort of way but he is a handsome man. His blue eyes were melting into mine and I knew I had to give him an answer. I wasn't sure what to say at first so once our food arrived; I took a couple minutes to think, before answering his question.

"Jasper I'm not sure what to say. I do like you and I would like to see if it's more then a friendship like because honestly I'm not sure. But I would like to ask Edward and make sure he doesn't mind his two best friends dating. I have a movie night with him tonight so I'll ask him while I'm there." It all poured out of my mouth in a rush and I wasn't sure if he even understood me but his slight nod let me know that he'd understood everything.

"Don't keep me waiting long Bella" he said with a crooked grin. I never realized how adorable his smile was until that moment. "Please let me know as soon as you know."

We finished our lunch and he paid for our tab, ignoring my argument about paying my own. He walked me to my car before scooping my hand in his, pulling it to his lips, and softly kissing it before letting it carefully drop to my side. I looked into his eyes and couldn't the smile that spread across my face.

"I look forward to hearing from you tonight Bells"

"Bye Jazz" I replied in a whisper. I got in my car and headed back to the office. My mind was racing 100 miles per minute. Jasper wanted to date me? What would Edward say? Do I have romantic feeling for Jazz? I knew I didn't know but could I? I think he's a great guy and he's obviously handsome, I was so consumed into this conversation we'd just had throughout work.

I was feeling exhausted as I got into my car and drove to my apartment. I took a quick shower and dressed in comfy clothes before heading to Edwards' apartment. I'm so glad we decided to move in the same apartment complex because if we hadn't then I'm not sure how much I'd see him. He is my best friend and if I go to long without seeing his face then I'll start having withdraws and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

As he was putting the movie I requested in the DVD player, I was ready to get comfortable and lay in his lap like I always do when we watch movies together. Once he sat down and I pouted and made him remove the popcorn bowl, I laid in his lap an started watching the movie. Then instantly I wondered if Jasper would get mad if Edward and I watched TV like this if we were dating?

OH YEA JASPER! I shot up off his lap…I couldn't believe it skipped my mind to talk to Edward about it when I first arrived. "OH EDWARD I forgot to tell you! Jasper asked me out today and I wanted to run it by you before I answered him. So…what do you think?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I wasn't sure how he was going to handle this.

His eyes flashed away from my face with a look that I couldn't put my finger on. Jealousy? Guilt? Anger? I wasn't sure but he quickly composed himself and spoke a little higher then a whisper, ""Whatever makes you happy Bells."

I was happy he didn't have an issue with it so I quickly text Jasper and made it official. I'm officially Jasper Hale's girlfriend. Eat you heart out ladies. I felt a tad excited to see what would happen in our relationship. I had NO idea where this would go but I knew that I'd be happy in finding out.

Edward was quiet through the entire movie. He usually made fun of me for crying when Meg Ryan died but today he said nothing. I looked up at him when the credits popped up on the TV screen and his eyes were wet, no tears running down his cheeks but he looked close to it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, are you about to cry" I shrieked as I realized he was on the brink of his traitor tears pouring over the bottom ledge of his eyes.

"Absolutely not" he stated firmly looking away from me. I grabbed his face and turned him back to look at me.

"I believe your eyes are about to call you a liar" I whispered while staring straight into his green eyes.

"Ok ok I'm turning into a softy. It sucks that he went through all of that just for the girl of his dreams to die the next day. IT SUCKS! Ok I said it!"

Wow….this was my best friend for several years and we've watched this movie a million times and not once has he shed a tear. I continued to stare at him till he picked me up and place on the couch beside him and standing up.

"It just makes me realize that I have a few things that I need to get in order cause I never know when my time will be up." He spoke quietly while whipping the moisture off his eyes. I stood and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Never speak of leaving me Edward Cullen. What would I do without my best friend?"

"I love you Bella" he stated flatly.

"I love you to my crazy best friend" I chuckled.

We talked a few more minutes before I had to go back home to get some sleep. I hugged him once more and he pressed his lips to my cheek before heading out.

"Good night Bella"

"Good night Edward."


	3. Nerves

***Stephanie Meyer owns ALL twilight characters. I just own MANY items with the characters face on it!***

**-Bella-**

Edward and I haven't spoken much since I started dating Jasper. It's only been like 2 days but I was missing him already. I had called him first thing this morning and made plans to meet up for lunch today. Jasper and I were going on our first official date tonight and I was actually kind of nervous. I was hoping he could help calm some nerves before my date.

I fixed my hair in lose waves that flowed down my back and did the minimal make up. I brushed my teeth and glossed my lips up with my favorite lip gloss. I was ready for work already and had another thirty minutes before it was time to leave. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast and even though I may regret it later decided I wasn't going to eat. These nerves were killing me.

I wasn't sure why I was so nervous because I've know Jasper for as long as I've known Edward. We were never that close and I knew very little about him. Tonight we would make it official to small home town that we were a couple. Once people saw us out and about then the gossip would slip through the town like butter on a hot biscuit. I was pretty sure that the evening would be amazing but with my clumsiness you never know.

I grabbed my purse and keys getting ready to leave when there was a knock on my door. I slowly walked to the door and opened it, seeing Edward staring back at me.

"I know your first date is tonight and you are probably nervous. I know you didn't eat breakfast so I brought you some coffee to help calm you down a bit."

I quickly grabbed the coffee cup from his hand. "You are amazing! You know me so well" I laughed.

"Well we have been friends for 16 years Bells. I know what happens the morning before your first date with someone. I didn't know if that was the case for Jasper since you've known him for as long as you've known me but better safe then sorry."

"My nerves are definitely shot today. I'm not sure why."

"You don't have to go Bells." He spoke in a soft quiet voice. His eyes were pleading something but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"What's wrong Edward? You seem sad."

His face suddenly changed with a fake grin. "Nothings wrong Bells. I told you I'm happy if you're happy." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started walking out of my apartment. I shut and locked my door before going downstairs and to my car.

"Don't have a panic attack at work Bella. I'll see you at 1:30 for lunch. Call me if work takes over and you can't make it." He kissed me on the cheek before heading to his own car.

Work seemed to be in slow motion. I was anxious for my lunch with my best friend and I need some encouragement for my date tonight. What was I going to wear? I only had an hour to get ready after I got home from work. I had so much to get done.

**-Edward-**

This morning when Bella called I could hear she was nervous for tonight's events. I couldn't bring myself to believe that my love and best friend was dating my childhood friend. I wanted to push my feelings for Bella back and just allow her to be happy. As soon as she got off the phone with me, I jumped up, threw my outfit for the day on and drove to Starbucks for her favorite latte.

She was very thankful for that latte this morning and I couldn't help but think how amazing that would be to bring her a cup of coffee every morning, her still laying in bed, in her pajamas…..or no clothes at all. OK I have to stop there. I would love nothing more then to wake up to her gorgeous face every morning for the rest of my life. I had to stop myself from loving her and go back to being her friend. I knew that was close to impossible but I had to try.

While at work the minute hand on my clock seemed to move one minute every hour. Time was going so slow that I couldn't stand to sit here any longer. I told my employees to keep an eye on the store; I locked my office, and headed to the Italian Bistro. It was Bella's favorite and I knew she was happy when I mentioned it. I got out of my car and walked to the restaurant entrance and told them table for two. Bella would be here within 5-10 minutes and of course I was willing to wait.

Fifteen minutes I saw her car fly into the parking lot. She did a quick walk into the restaurant and her eyes searched before they met mine. I waved her over and she sat down, a little out of breath.

"Im sorry. Im late. Work was busy" she said between intakes of air.

I wrapped my hand around her hand that was lying on the table. "Calm down Bells your fine. I only got here a couple of minutes ago as well." I lied but she was out of breath and freaking out. That seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Im sorry I guess with work today, the date tonight, and being so nervous my body just lost it. Im better now!"

Man I didn't want to hear her talk about the date but I knew it was inevitable. What I would do for it to be me taking her to dinner and a movie tonight and not as just friends. How could I tell her I loved her now that she was dating my childhood friend, a guy I grew up with? Could things get any worse?

"Calm down and order whatever you'd like. The check is on me today."

"Thank you! What would I do with out you as my best friend" she said a little over dramatically and then giggled.

How about make me your man, then some day your husband? That would be the life. Man I had to stop these thought. Will I ever be able to put these feelings for her away? I really wish I could come out and tell her so I'd know how she feels around me.

The waitress came up to the table and asked us for our drink order. We both ordered coke and watched the waitress write it down in her little notebook. "Ya'll look really cute together"

Bella was the first to respond. "Thank you but we are just friends, best friends to be exact." I wish she would have at least thought about it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought maybe ya'll were together" she said with a blush coming to her cheeks

"It's ok, your not the first to say that or assume we are a couple. Don't worry about it." I felt like pouting as the words were coming from my mouth.

We sat and ate lunch together, talking about our jobs, bosses, bills, and each others family. I didn't want her to leave and go back to work but of course she had to. I gave her a huge and kissed her on the cheek. My body was aching to kiss her soft lips but I resisted. Maybe one day I thought to myself.

**-Bella-**

After my lunch with Edward I headed back to work. Work drug by as I impatiently waited to leave. I hurried home once my shift was over and started getting ready for my first date. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I couldn't find anything that jumped out at me and after trying on probably about 20 outfits I settled on a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a baby blue halter top shirt. It made my curves look amazing if I say so myself.

I put on minimal makeup: powder, a tap of blush, and lip gloss. I threw my hair up in curlers and impatiently paced in my room waiting for the twenty minutes to pass so I could finish my hair. About five minutes before my hair was done I heard a knock on my apartment door. OH SHIT! I looked at the clock and started to panic!

***Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. It took me a bit to decide where to end it. Review and let me know how you liked it or anything you would like to see!***


	4. First Date

***Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters in this story…LUCKY WOMAN! I've just molded them into a tad bit different characters lol***

**-Bella -**

I panicked! I ripped the curlers out of my hair and quickly sprayed hair spray in my hair to hold the waves. I ran to the door and flew it open, half expecting Jasper to be standing in the hall. I was so excited about who was standing in my door way! It was Alice Cullen! Edwards little sister, well I say little not only because she was a tad bit younger then Edward but also because she was four foot nothing.

I hadn't seen her in almost a year. She was only ten months younger then Edward and became one of my best girl friends! She had gone to college about seven hours away from our home town of Norfolk, Nebraska. She has come to visit their parents a few times and Edward had gone to see her but I was always too swamped at work. I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here Alice?" My voice went up three octaves with the excitement of seeing her smiling face.

"I came to hangout with Edward for a bit but he's running a couple minutes late so I'm here and wanted to see if you wanted to hangout until he got off work…..so?" She was smiling from ear to ear. Of course I told her she could hangout with me until Edward got off work. I could have given her the key to Edward's apartment and let her wait there but I'd missed her a lot!

We talked for a couple minutes and giggled like little girls when she started talking about this guy she liked. She didn't go into detail but she said that he was a friend of someone she knew and although she hasn't hung out with him that much but she liked him a lot. She said it had been a year or two since she'd seen him but that she hoped she could visit him while she was in town for the weekend.

"Come on Alice tell me who the lucky guy is…..PLEASE!" I was whining now.

"Bella I know you better then you think I do. If I told you his name you'd look him up online some how and tell him I'm madly in love with him or something. So his name will remain unanimous."

My begging turned to pouting quickly because I knew she was probably right. I'd do just about anything to make Alice happy and if this guy, whoever he was, made her happy then I'd do whatever I could to get them together. "Fine Alice but I'll get it out of you at some point!"

There was a knock on my door again and it made us both jump. Oh shit I totally forgot about my date with Jazz. I slid an apologetic smile to Alice and jogged to the door, throwing it open dramatically.

"Hey Jazz…I'm not quite ready to go yet. Alice is visiting with Edward but he's running late so I told her she could hang out here till her got back. You can come in and wait with us if you wish."

"Of course. We are in no hurry." Uh his southern accent made my lips curve up into a smile.

"Jazz you know Edwards sister Alice right?"

"Yes I believe I do. It's been awhile Alice…how are you doing?"

She looked up at him and then towards me before answering his question. "Doing good. Just finishing up my last year of college before I take on the big bad world."

After Jasper sat down on my couch next to Alice, she stood up quickly and leaned down till her mouth was next to my ear. "Bells may I please talk to you in your room for a second" she whispered.

I stood and followed her to my room mouthing an apology to Jasper. She sat on the end of my bed and after shutting the door I sat beside her Indian style, facing her.

"What's up Al?"

"What is HE doing here Bella?" She sounded a little panicked which stunned me.

"I guess Edward didn't tell you? Jasper asked me out a couple days ago and I said yes so tonight was actually going to be our first date."

Her face changed emotions so quick that is was hard to catch them all. I definitely caught a couple: frustrated, annoyed, and hurt…I was so confused to her reaction but she quickly put on her poker face and smiled.

"That's nice and no Edward didn't speak of it. I'm sorry to hold you up but Edward will be on his way home any minute so I'll wait in his apartment."

"Alice you don't have to go. We don't mind…" She stood, kissed me on the cheek then headed out the door saying "Have fun" before my apartment door shut behind her.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked staring at the closed door.

"I honestly have no idea", I said honestly.

"Should we go enjoy our date now?" His eyes seemed to melt as he looked at me from head to toe for the first time tonight. "You look amazing Bella!"

A blush rose to me cheeks. "Thank you and yes lets please head out. I'm starving!" We headed out of the apartment building and walked to Jasper's Saturn Sky convertible and headed out for our first date. He held his hand in the center of our seats with his hand facing up; my assumption was waiting for my hand. I reached my hand down slowly and placed my palm to his palm. He laced our fingers together and sighed in content.

We pulled up to an Italian restaurant called 'Provinos' and Jasper jumped out of the car and raced to my side of the car to open my door. He was so sweet! He reached for my hand and helped me out of his car, kissing the back of my hand before dropping it down our hands by our side. He opened the door for us and we walked through, still holding hands. Jasper gave his last name to the hostess and we were immediately seated in a private booth, a little candle lit in the center.

Our waitress came and took our order, unable to take her eyes of Jazz. He was looking at me, just glancing at her to give her our drink order and then our food order when we decided what we wanted. Appetizers were garden salad and garlic butter rolls. The rolls melted in my mouth and the salad was pretty good as well. When our food arrived the appetizers were taken away and replaced with our places. I ordered lasagna and Jazz order Chicken parmesan with linguine pasta.

We sat and ate dinner talking about everything in between bites. I found out that Jasper loves country music and some jazz. I had to laugh at the thought that Jazz loves jazz music. He loved visiting the mountains and when he was younger him and his family use to go camping in the mountains every year during spring break.

"Would you go camping with me Bella?"

"Im not coordinated enough to go camping. My luck I'd trip and fall into the fire" I admitted.

Jazz chuckled before he finally responded. "I'd take care of you" he whispered followed by a wink.

He was a southern gentleman the entire night. I tried to help pay the bill but he refuses and pays the tab. We get in his car and headed back to my apartment complex. Jasper pulled into my parking lot and walked me to my door. Before walking away he places his hand on my cheek and places his soft lips to my other cheek. I really wanted to turn my face a tad and kiss his lips but I didn't want to come on to strong. I let myself into my apartment and lay back against the door.

After a couple minutes I walked to the glass sliding doors on my porch to make sure Jasper's car was gone. When I saw that he wasn't there I headed off in a sprint to Edwards apartment. I wanted to share tonight's events with Edward and Alice. I reached my hand out to ring the door bell and waited for a response, impatiently tapping my foot. The door opened and Edward was staring out at me. I looked around him to see Alice's face red and swollen from crying and Edward has wet streaks down his face.

"What did I miss guys? Everything okay?" I knew it was a dumb question because obviously something had happened in my absents.

***I hope yall enjoyed. Please review and let me know how Im doing.***


	5. Secrets

***Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters. I only own tons of merchandise and this story. ENJOY!***

**-Edward-**

Once work was over I headed home. My sister Alice was in town for a couple days and I was excited to see her. It's been about 3 months and I missed her. I also missed my sister Rosalie and brother in law Emmett but Alice was who I was closest to in our family. I couldn't wait to catch up on her life. I rushed home, swerving in and out of traffic. When I reached the apartments, I parked my car and took off to my apartment, running full speed.

When I reached my door and threw it open I was shocked at the sight before me. Alice sitting on my couch, face in her hand, and she was crying. Not whimpering but tears pouring down her face. I quickly closed the door and moved to the couch, sitting down beside her.

"Alice what's wrong?" My voice was shaky and I immediately felt sorrow for my little sister.

"Nothing" she replies quickly.

"Alice I know you aren't crying over nothing, I've only seen you cry a handful of times growing up. Please talk to me sis."

Her response came out loud and angry. "She's dating HIM. Why does she have to date HIM?" She emphasized 'him' every time it came out of her mouth. I was confused to say the least. I had no idea who she was talking about.

"Who is dating who may I ask…" I kept my voice down and hoped she'd hear me over her sobs.

"BELLA" she yells. I looked the top of her head for a few minutes before putting my hand under her head to make her look at me.

"Bella is dating Jasper" I whispered. I knew she was making a statement and not a question but I didn't understand why she was crying over their relationship. I had shed a few tears over it but kept telling myself that it wouldn't last long. Then I could be with my Bella.

"You knew? How long have they been dating?"

"Actually Alice this is their first date."

She blew out a sigh followed by an "ohhhh".

"Alice may I ask you why…um why does it matter if Bella and Jasper are dating?"

She looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know. I guess…I just…I don't know." She mumbled the last part and I knew there was something she wasn't saying but I had a pretty good idea what it was.

"I've shed a few tears over this as well. Just to let you know your not alone Al."

She was the one stunned this time. "Why Edward? Why have you cried over their relationship?"

I cringed and the relationship status and looked away from her eyes. "Alice I hope that you can keep this to yourself but I need to tell someone." I glanced back to her eyes and she was looking at me eagerly now. "I think…NO I know…Alice I love Bella!"

She stared at me for a good 5 minutes before speaking. Her voice slid through her lips, barely audible but I understood her. "Edward I think I love Jasper. I mean I don't know…I'm not as certain as you are about Bella but…there are a lot of feelings there."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. She glared at me and I had to explain…quickly or she was going to go back to sobbing. "It's a tad funny you have to admit. Brother and sister in love with friends…who are dating each other." We both cringed at the word 'dating' but what else would we call it.

"Edward, how are you able to sit here knowing she's on a date with him?" Tears started running down her cheeks again. I hated my sister crying. It broke my heart with every tear that slid down her face.

"I don't know Al but I have to be here as her friend until we can become something more. If we are able to be anything more…" My eyes were starting to get moist and I knew the tears were coming. I'm far from a cry baby but if its something I'm emotional about then yes I cry.

"I was telling her, while I was at her apartment, that I was in love with one of your friends but wouldn't give her a name. Next thing I know Jasper is walking into her apartment and I rushed out. I don't see how you are able to do this. It hurts so bad."

"I know Alice but we have to be strong. Hell we're Cullen's!" She laughed a little but went back to crying after a minute or two of silence. We laid around, both with tears streaming down our faces. Pathetic huh? I offered to cook or order food but neither of us were hungry.

We talked about the times we found out that our feeling for Bella and Jasper grew more then friendship feelings. We talked about the futures we could picture with them. We cried a lot and laughed very little. Both of us glancing at our watches and phones to check the time. UH could she get home already.

"Edward what if they really like each other?"

"Al I really don't want to think about that. I kick myself everyday for not telling Bella in the last two years." She leaned her head on my shoulder and she cried some more. Seeing her cry and thinking about Bella and Jasper being happy together made me cry some more.

About thirty minutes later I heard my door bell go off. I glanced at Alice and we both mentally prayed that the date went badly. I know Jasper is a nice guy but maybe they didn't have anything in common or weren't that attracted to each other. Alice sat up and I slowly walked to my door. Once I opened it, all my hope for a bad date disappeared, because I saw Bella looking back at me with a gorgeous smile on her face. I would do anything to make Bella smile like that after our date.

Bella looked around me and saw Alice, then glanced back to my face. "What did I miss guys? Everything okay?" Oh how I wished I could answer that question. I looked at Alice for some help and she jumped up and slowly walked towards us.

"Everything's fine silly. We were watching titanic and you know how sad the ending it when Leonardo falls under that water." Her words come out a little to quick but with her words and the poker face she had plastered to her face made me smile a little. My little sister was being brave and talking to Bella even though Bella was dating Jasper.

I hoped that this didn't ruin hers and Bella's friendship because they were so close before. Bella glanced back to me and I just nodded my head. She raised her hands and rubbed both my cheeks, wiping away my salty tears. Her simple touch sent sparks through my body and I wondered if she felt anything at all.

"Don't cry guys. How many times have we watched that movie?" She was smiling a teasing smile and I use lightly pushed her in the shoulder.

"Shut up….your usually the cry baby. I cried because Alice cried." Alice glared at me for a second before going back to her poker face.

"Oh so can I tell ya'll about my date?" She was so excited and my heart broke into pieces. She had fun with him. Did they kiss? Hold hands? Oh how I wish she was MY Bella!

Alice walked towards the bathroom saying something about a long hot bath. I turned my attention back to Bella and she was staring at Alice's back. Obviously hurt that Alice didn't stay to hear.

I leaned down into Bella's ear and tried to explain a mostly true explanation "She's missing a guy she likes back home and is sad he isn't here with her." Bella slowly nods her head as if she understood. Then she pulled me to the couch and pulls me down to sit beside her.

She started talking before I was ready to hear about her date. She spoke about him opening and closing doors for her, paying for her meal, the rude waitress that stared at Jasper but he wasn't paying any attention to her, and about the meals they ate. She said that the restaurant was amazing and we had to check it out one day. I wish we could check it out on our own date! When she talked about holding his hand and the kiss on the cheek I knew my body tightened. I didn't want to hear about his lips on Bella, MY BELLA. Why couldn't I just open my mouth and tell her how I felt!

***Hope you enjoyed. I was super excited about this chapter that I could wait a day or a few days to write it. The last chapter was posted like 2 hours ago and I've been writing non stop since then. Please review!***


	6. Their first

***As we all know Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters… I've just edited them to fit into my story! :)***

**-Edward-**

(6 months later)

I was laying on my couch after my long day at work and just wanted to relax. I had a lot to think about as usual. Bella and Jasper were going out a lot lately and every time she got home she would come to my apartment and talk about every detail. I wish I had the guts to tell her how I felt. If I had then she could either fall in love with me, or at least stop coming to my apartment and bragging out how sweet Jasper is. Don't get me wrong…Jasper is a great guy and we have been friends for awhile but to hear her goosh over his 'amazing kisses' or the 'sparkle in his eyes' when he looks at her. I found myself holding a grudge against Jasper although I knew he had no idea about my feelings for her.

Alice has come over a few times while they were out and we've sped a few tears to say the least. I knew she was hurting as much as I was but I tried to be the macho older brother and help her feel better. She was worried that Jasper didn't even know who she was which is lie obviously! She's my little sister and Jasper has been to my childhood home MANY times while we were growing up. All I could do was hold my little sister as she cried over a guy that was dating my love.

I watched the clock impatiently as I waited for Bella to leave for her date with Jasper. She was already at home and should be getting ready at this very moment. Jasper was due to pick her up in forty five minutes. I sighed as I turned my attention back to the television, my eyes not really watching the screen but just the colors that were displayed. I pulled myself off the couch and to the fridge to grab a beer, opened it, and then headed back to the couch. Before I reached the living room there was a knock on my front door.

I walked the couple feet to my doorway and opened the door, thinking it may be Alice coming to wait with me through their date once again. When the door opened and I saw Bella my heart stopped before returning double time. She was wearing a stunning black dress that reached right above her knees and black heels. She looked into my eyes and smile shyly.

"How do I look" she asked as she spun in a little circle.

"Beautiful as always" was my response as usual. "Aren't you suppose to go out with Jasper tonight?" I couldn't help but ask even though I knew that was why she was dressed up.

"Yes I am but I needed to talk to you before I left. May I come in?"

"Of course." I stepped aside allowing her to enter the apartment and glanced as her ass as she walked by. Damn she has a sexy body. I ripped my eyes away from her backside as she walked into the living room.

"Everything ok?"

"Of course Edward I just need to talk to you. Get your opinion of something that I've been debating….that's all."

Curiosity hit me and I just looked at her and raised my eye brow. "What have you been debating?"

"Well as you know, Jasper and I have been dating for a few months now and I've been debating whether it's time to….well you know."

I was far past confused as she glanced down at the floor. Was she talking about sex? My heart clenched as I reached my hand towards her. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the couch, sitting side by side. She still hadn't looked up at my face and as much as I was hoping that this wasn't a sex talk, I knew in my heart that that's where this conversation was heading. I was speechless beyond belief and I couldn't imagine the look on my face.

Bella slowly looked up into my eyes and looked away from her. I knew if I looked into her caramel colored eyes then my traitor tears would show as I spoke the words that my body really didn't want to say. "You want to have sex with Jasper?"

"Its been six months and I think that the emotions are there. It's not my first time Edward as you know but I was wondering if you and Jasper have talked about it at all. We've kissed a lot and have came close to stripping each others clothes off before but I don't want to throw myself at him and then be rejected you know."

At this moment I wished for the first time that I wasn't Bella's best friend. Don't get me wrong I love being here for her even though I can't have her but I hated that she came to me for advice like this. I wanted to be the one curled up in bed with her and holding her all night. I wanted her to scream MY name as I made her cum on me. I wanted to be the one to kiss her until the sun rose. I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts. I knew Bella was waiting for my response but my body just sat there waiting for my heart to break into a million pieces once again.

When I finally found my voice it came out as a whisper, "If you think ya'll are ready." I didn't dare look into her eyes and see the emotion that played across her face. All I wanted at that moment was for her to walk out and leave me to shed my tears over her, my best friend, my Bella that I had fallen in love with.

"Are you alright Edward, your breaking out in a sweat."

"Im FINE" I snapped as I jumped off the couch. "I'm just going to go lay down. I'll see you tomorrow." I wanted to let her know that I wouldn't be awake when she got home from her date. I definitely didn't want to hear about this night.

She slowly got off the couch and walked up to me. "Um…ok Edward. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for your input." She hugged me awkwardly as she headed out my door. DAMN IT! Why couldn't I tell this gorgeous woman that I'm in love with her? I've never had a problem talking to a woman before. I had dated a few girls before I realized that I only had eyes for Bella. I guess it was easy to talk to them because I didn't love them, but honestly I never gave myself to love anyone other then my best friend.

I quickly thought about dating someone to get my mind off Bella but it was thrown out of my mind before I really had time to think about it. I knew that Bella was the only woman I'll ever have this much love for. As I shut and locked my front door, I grabbed my cell phone and headed to my room. I quickly called Alice, I needed to hear her voice, I needed to be comforted now.

She answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello brother" she said and I could tell she was smiling. Man did I love my little sister! As soon as I heard her voice I wondered if she was the right person to call. She was the only one who knew about my feelings for Bella but I wasn't sure if she could handle knowing that Bella and Jasper may or may not have sex for the first time tonight.

"Hey little sis, how's school?" I was chickening out. I didn't know if Ali would be mad if I knew this information and didn't share or if she'd rather not know.

I was arguing with myself when she responded, "Edward what's wrong? Don't do the small talk crap. If you need to tell me then please do, I can handle it!" Her voice was stern and serious. Here goes nothing…

"Alice take a deep breath before I tell you. I'm not sure if you'd even want to know but Bella just left here and…um.."

"Spit it out already" she snapped.

"She's think about having sex...with him…tonight" It came out more of a question then a statement. I heard a loud thud and my heart clenched at the sadness my little sister felt. Damn why did I open my big mouth! "Alice…..Alice…..Hello…..ALICE!" I was screaming now, worried about my little sister.

She voice sounded dead as she picked the phone back up and she responded. "I have to go, bye Edward."

***I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Oh poor Edward and Alice! Review and let me know what you think!***


	7. Wrecked

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters…I just own this plot and the sadness and joy that comes with it…ENJOY!***

**-Alice-**

My heart stopped the moment my brother spoke the words. I suddenly felt anger towards Bella although I knew that she had no idea about my feelings for Jasper. Hell she didn't even see that love that Edward had for her, it was written all over his face. As soon as I hung up on Edward I felt bad instantly. I knew I would probably get mad if he knew this and hadn't told me but after he spoke the words, I realized I didn't want to know. I didn't want to hear about them anymore…nothing about their relationship.

I sat in my dark bedroom for hours and cried over this new found fact. Edward and I really hoped that this "relationship" they were having would be over before it really began but it's been six months now and apparently they are ready to explore other aspects of each other. My heart dropped in my chest thinking about it again. Why did this upset me so much? I have no claims to Jasper. _Ok get up Alice and doing something to get them off your mind! _I told myself as I slowly climbed off my bed.

I reached for my phone to call a good friend of mine. I need something to get these thoughts out of my mind. I dialed her number and waited, very impatiently might I add, for her to pick up her cell.

On the forth ring she answered. "MARY ALICE…HEY" she screamed over blaring music. This was my opportunity, she was obviously at a party somewhere and I needed to get there.

"Victoria, hey girl! I need to get out of here….like now! Where are you?" I had to scream into the phone receive so she could hear me over the back ground noise. I could hear her rustling around and hope that she was going somewhere quiet.

The phone drew quiet as my wish came true. "Sorry I had to sneak outside. I am at a party over here at Mike Newton's. You should come join the fun. Do you where it is…or need a ride?"

"I know where he lives and no thanks on the ride, I have my car. Let me get ready and I'll be there in like 30 minutes."

"GREAT! I'll see you then." She was squealing in excitement. I suddenly felt sorry for ditching her so much lately…I haven't been in party mood. I hung up the phone and took a shower. While I was fixing my hair my cell rang and saw that Edward was calling. I quickly flipped it open to talk to him, I knew he was worried.

"Alice…Alice….are you ok?" Great he was hysterical.

"Edward I'm fine. I'm actually getting ready to go out with Victoria to a party."

"Oh…ok. Have fun I guess. Call me if you need me sis."

"Will do. Bye." I quickly hung up before I started thinking about our previous conversation. I had to push it out of my head and enjoy my night with some friends. I finished my hair and make up before making my way to my car. I threw my purse in the passenger seat and climbed behind the wheel. My drive to the Newton's house seemed like a blur. I made it to his house in fifteen minutes and basically ran to the front door.

As I reached the door step I could hear the loud music blaring through the walls of the house. I was actually really excited to let go of all my problems and enjoy myself tonight. I knocked on the door loud enough to some one hear it and waited. The door cracked open to a face I didn't recognize.

"You're here for Mike's party" the girl asked looking at me questionably.

"Yes I am." I couldn't help but grin as I walked through the doors. Victoria found me as I walked into the living room and ran to me with a blur of red hair following behind her. She embraced me in a tight hug and pulled me back so she could look into my eyes.

"You look amazing Mary Alice!" I really hated being called by my full name but made the mistake of going by it during my freshman year of college and that's when I met Victoria. Everyone else found out about my hatred for my full name but Victoria refused to call me just Alice.

"Thank you. I'm glad I made it out tonight. Thanks for inviting me."

"Your welcome. Everyone is just socializing. Mike and his other football boys are playing beer pong in the kitchen. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes PLEASE!" I begged.

Victoria chuckled, "Right this way!"

The night moved in a blur as I mingled around with a few friends and made new friends. Mike threw his arms around me and hugged me close before letting me go and letting his eyes wonder up and down my body.

"Mike…please" I chuckled.

"Sorry Alice but you look amazing tonight! Take a shot with me?"

I agreed and took a shot of tequila and it warmed my body up instantly. I ended up taking a shot with everyone I knew that was at the party. Vodka, tequila, rum, and several mixed drinks later I was feeling damn good about myself! I waited an hour without drinking anything hoping it would wear off before I headed home.

As I climbed behind the wheel of my car I was anxious to get home and get to sleep. I pulled out of Mike's drive way and headed to my apartment. I was five minutes from home when my night went to hell. The head lights coming towards the car drew closer and closer to me before I realized that they were in my lane. I slammed on my brakes and threw my hand on the horn trying my hardest to get the other drivers attention. Nothing worked and there was no where for me to go. Everything seemed to happen so fast after that.

The other car hit me head on and I heard my car buckle around my little body. I heard the glass breaking all around me and I felt blood dripping down my arms and left leg. I tried to reach for my cell phone but my vision blacked out. Several minutes passed by before I could hear anything. I feared for my life for the first time ever and all I could think about was my family. Edward had called several times while I was at the party but I ignored each call. I suddenly felt guilty for not talking to my big brother…I knew he'd be so worried if he hadn't talked to me and now look at me. Here I am sitting in my car praying that I get to see light again, and that I didn't die without saying goodbye to my family.

I could hear sirens in the distance and kept fighting for my life. _God please don't let this be my time to die._ I could hear the sirens getting very close and then squeal to a stop. Footsteps neared my car and I could hear two men talking to me but couldn't respond.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" One man asked as he placed his fingers on my neck to check for my pulse. "She's alive!" He yelled to the other man and eager hands were trying to get my door open. "Stay with me ma'am. Everything will be alright."

They finally freed me from the car and placed me on a stretcher. I could hear my phone ringing once and this time one of the paramedics answered it on the third ring. 

"Hello this is Mr. Benson with the tri-county paramedics. May I ask who this is?" Great who ever it was is now going to freak out. The person responded and they asked for my name before giving, who I now knew was my brother, directions to the hospital we were heading to. During their conversation I was placed into the back of the ambulance and was headed to the hospital.

Suddenly I could hear my heart monitor slow down before I could hear nothing more. All I saw was black. Everything was black and I felt like I was drowning. I kept trying to open my eyes but nothing happened. I couldn't move or talk and now I couldn't even hear. Once again I prayed to myself. _God PLEASE don't let me die! Not now! PLEASE!_

***Enjoy!***


	8. Damages

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters. I just own this story and a lot of twilight merchandise!***

**-Edward-**

I hadn't talked to Alice since she said she was going to a party and I wanted to call and make sure she was ok. I called several times before I actually got an answer.

"Hello this is Mr. Benson with the tri-county paramedics. May I ask who this is?" My heart stopped to my toes and panic took over. It took me a few minutes before I could actually answer the man.

"I'm Edward…Edward Cullen. This is my sister's phone. Is she ok?" I knew the answer was obviously no if a paramedic was answering her phone. I had my shoes on and car keys in hand before he even answered me.

"She has been in a car accident. We are taking her to Floyd County hospital. Do you know how to get there?" His voice was full of sympathy and I hated thinking about my little sister being hurt.

"Umm…I know its off exit 126 and I turn left but I'm not sure where to go after that." I hoped he would give me directions quickly and go tend to my sister.

"First light left, third stop sign left, hospital is on the right. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you! Tell her I love her and I'm on my way." I ended the call and threw it into the passenger seat of my Volvo. I sped through town till I got to the highway. The highway was dead considering it was 2 am. I drove as fast as I could until I pulled up to the hospital entrance. I made it here in 25 minutes and hoped that I could get some news about Alice. I threw the car in park and ran as fast as I could into the building. There was a nurse at the front desk and I quickly gave her my sister's name and explained that she should be here by now.

"She arrived a couple minutes ago but she wasn't conscious. They took her straight to surgery. It may be awhile but as soon as the doctors know anything they will let you know." SHE WASN'T CONSCIOUS! Panic hit me again and I just nodded my head at the nurse but my feet couldn't move. Please lord let me sister be ok! PLEASE! The nurse told me to feel free to have a seat but I couldn't budge from the spot I was standing in. She stood up, came around the desk, and wrapped her arms around my shoulder as she led me to a seat in the waiting room.

I had called our parents and told them everything. The said they would be heading to the airport to get on the next flight into town. I called Bella to let her know but her cell kept going straight to voicemail. I couldn't bring myself to think about what she had said several hours ago. I hoped that nothing happened between them but she never showed up at my house to talk about their date like she always does and her cell is dead. So the odds are they had sex.

I sat in the waiting room for four hours before a doctor stepped into the room and asked for Alice's relatives. I quickly stood up and walked to his side. He pulled me into the hall to tell me what was going on with Alice. Before he started talking, the weight on my shoulder was getting heavier and heavier.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Dr. Richard. Apparently your sister was hit head on by a drunk driver. She crashed caused her to break one rib, cracked two others, sprang her wrist, and she broke her left leg in three places. She lost a lot of blood and that's why she wasn't conscious when she came in but we've fixed her up. She has a rod and a couple screws in the leg and her wrist and ribs are wrapped up. You can go in her room and wait for her to come around. It may be another hour or two."

"So she's ok?" I asked.

"Yes. She is going to be very sorry and she's going to need a lot of assistance the next several weeks but she is going to heal just fine. She is on bed rest and isn't to move unless she has to go to the rest room. She will come back every two weeks so I can make sure she's healing right."

"Thank you so much doctor! Can I go be with her now?" He agreed and led me to her room. When I walked in the tears filled my eyes and running down my cheek. My tiny sister was lying in bed, her foot was pulled up with a leg lift thingy, her arm was wrapped up tight. She has bruises showing everywhere, and she had her arms placed on each side of her crushed ribs.

I walked to beside her bed and held her hand. I didn't care how long it took her to wake up. I'd be here regardless. An hour passed and she didn't budge. I was glad it was Saturday so I didn't have to worry about work today. At 7am my mom called to say that they landed and were grabbing something to eat before they make they're way here. I asked them to pick me and Alice up some hamburgers…I'm not sure what she's allowed to eat so I'll have to ask the next time a nurse came into her room. About 7:20am Alice started to open her eyes. She closed her eyes immediately and blinked a few times, getting use to the hospital lights obviously.

Once she opened her eyes and looked at me I could see the confusion she noticeably felt. "Where am I" she whispered.

"You got in a car wreck early this morning and now you are in the hospital" I said through my tears. "You were hurt better bad sis and I thought I was going to lose you. I've never been so scared in my life. I love you Alice!"

"Calm down Edward and please explain everything a little slower this time."

I explained the facts that had been passed from the police, to the doctor, and then to myself. I told her about her broken, cracked, and sprained bones. I let me know mom and dad were on there way and that she was lucky to survive this. I told her I loved her over and over again throughout explaining everything. "Do you remember the wreck Alice?"

"I remember head lights, the squealing of tires, the sound of glass breaking, and everything else is just a blur." I was thankful she didn't remember pain or maybe she did and she just didn't tell me. She took a deep breath and cringed in pain. My poor sister!

She doctor came into her room a few minutes later. "Hello sunshine! How are you feeling?"

"Sore…very sore!"

"This is morphine and it will help with the pain. We've already put the IV in your arm and knew that you would be in pain." He said as he placed a bag of liquids on the side of the IV stand. "This is the button to release more into your body if needed. Press this nurse button if you need anything at all."

"Thank you. Doctor before you go…when will I be able to leave the hospital. I'm not a huge fan" she said with her gorgeous Alice smile.

"In about a week. Do you live alone?" He asked.

"Yes but I have friends close by."

I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Alice I would appreciate if you would move in with me so I can help take care of you while you heal."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Ali you are never a burden and Dr. Richard said you will need a lot of assistance. I have vacation time saved up at work so we can have a month of brother and sister time. I wont leave you alone at your house. Please Ali!"

"Ok then…I guess you will be making room for your sister then." She said with a half smile.

***Well…Im not a doctor or medical in any way but I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. POOR ALICE!***


	9. Frowns and sadness

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters. I just own this story and LOTS of twilight items!***

**-Bella-**

Me and Jasper had an amazing night together. We had dinner and a movie and then went to his house to hang out. I knew what I wanted and I was going for it. Jasper looked so sexy when he showed up at my house tonight and I was anxious for the date party to be over and take him to his bed. I've never been this anxious to have sex with a man but Jasper is not one of the other men I've dated. He is amazing to say the least.

I've compared just about every guy I date to Edward. To me my best friend was the perfect gentlemen. He knows how to treat a woman, makes you laugh, and is down right pretty damn close to perfect. I've never thought of Edward as anything more then a best friend but when I thought about him compared to other men I've dated I always seem to ask myself 'If you want a man like Edward, why not just date Edward?'. I knew it would be silly to date my best friend and it would probably make things really awkward if it ever slipped out of my mouth. When I compared Jasper to Edward I knew that Jasper was probably the closest I'd get to a man like my best friend.

When we walked into his apartment I immediately locked lips with him. He opened his mouth to allow my tongue access to his. I slid my tongue into his mouth and our tongues wrestled for dominance. Jasper pushed me against the wall and moaned into my mouth. I wrapped my hands in his hair and moved closer to him.

He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine and looked straight into my eyes. "Damn babe, you're trying to kill me aren't you?" He was breathing heavy and I could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"I need you Jazz" I whispered as I pulled my eyes away from his. He placed his finger under my chin and looked into my eyes again. We stood like that for what seemed like hours but was probably just a couple minutes.

"Bells I want you to but I don't want us to rush into this." Once he spoke the words, my heart dropped and I felt so cheep. Jasper didn't want me? He didn't find me sexy in that way? Millions of questions poured into my head as I unlocked my hands from his hair and stepped away. I reached for the door knob without saying a words but Jasper stepped in front of the door denying me access to leave.

"Please don't go and please don't feel like I don't want you. Anxiety is floating all around you and I don't want you to leave like this. I do want you Bella believe me. I just don't want to treat you like other girls I've dated. I want to take my time with you."

"But I want you…is that not enough?" I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes and I was trying to hold them back but a traitor tear drip over my bottom eye lip and silently fell down my cheek.

"Of course its enough. But I want to do this right Bells and I won't complicate our relationship until we love each other. I would love it if you could stay the night with me. And I promise to hold you all night. Please say yes."

I looked up at him and felt the urge to say no, but couldn't. If I could have all of Jasper tonight, I at least wanted to hold him close to me. "I will but no funny busy" I joked, hoping to lighten the mood. He laughed and pulled me close to him to give me a quick kiss on my lips and then pulled me into his room by my hand. Jasper stripped down to his boxers and gave me a pair of shorts and a wife beater. I threw the clothes on while I checked out his room.

His room had bachelor written all over it. He had beige walls with posters of his favorite bands. CD's neatly placed on every visible shelf. In that moment I knew why Jasper and Edward were such good friends. They both loved music, new and old. He bed wasn't made and the top sheet was missing. Such a guy thing! He threw his comforter on the bed and quickly straightened it out. Then he jumped on the bed and patted the bed beside him. I climbed on the bed with him and snuggled up to him. We talked for about an hour before we passed out.

I woke up the next morning to a very warm Jasper pressed up against me and sighed in pleasure. He felt too good curled around my back; his knees tucked in behind me bent knees. He started to move a little and I made a move to climb out of bed but he threw his arm around me and held me tight.

"Please don't leave the bed yet. Lay with me for a couple minutes" he begged. I snuggled up against him and wrapped my arms around him. I could hear his breathing in my ear. Then heard my cell phone ringing in the living room; I leaned up and kissed Jasper before climbing off the bed to retrieve it. I ran into the living room and grabbed my cell phone, the caller ID said it was Edward.

"Hey Edward what's up?" It was 9am and he usually never called me this early on weekends. I enjoy my days that I get to sleep in.

"Hey...um I've been trying to call you since 1am. Alice was in a car wreck last night. She was damaged pretty bad but she's doing good. I'm sure she would a visit."

"She was what?" I squealed. "Ali was in a car wreck Jasper! Get dressed we are going there now!" I screamed into the bedroom. Then I turned my attention back to Edward. "Text me the hospital and directions. I'm going to get ready to head out. I'll be there soon!"

"Ok see you then" he mumbled back at me. I hung the phone up and ran into Jaspers room.

**-Edward-**

When Bella yelled at Jasper to get dressed, my heart dropped out of my chest. They had sex; Jasper had sex with my Bella. Anger was the first emotion to flow through my body. Then disappointment! Not at them but at myself. I was disappointed that I hadn't told Bella that I'm in love with her yet. Disappointed that my good friend was dating my love, my Bella because she didn't know how I felt. Not that it would change her feelings for Jazz. Damn I'm such a dumb ass.

I quickly text Bella the hospitals name and directions to get here then walked back into the room with Alice. Are parents had made it in town and were already at the hospital with us. I walked to Alice's hospital bed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. I sat up and looked at her and I felt so bad for my little sister, broken and bruised. "Alice, Bella and Jasper are on there way. They should be here in about 30 minutes." She looked at me and her features froze, shocked.

"They are coming together" my mom asked.

"Yes. They have been dating for a little over 6 months now. I thought Alice would have told you."

My mom's eyes flickered to Alice and then back to me. "But…I don't know if Alice needs that now. I mean the way she…" She cut herself off and looked at Alice.

"He knows how I feel about Jasper mom" Alice said in a small voice.

"Do you want me to call them and ask them to wait before they come Ali" I asked her.

"No they are welcome to come. I need to see some smiling faces; all of your sad faces are going to drive me insane."

"I doubt they will come in all smiling and happy that your hurt Ali" mom said.

"Yes but you are all family, they aren't. Sure Bella will be worried but Jasper has a way of making everyone feel calm so I'm anxious for them to get here."

We sat and talked for several minutes. I ended up telling my mom about my feelings for Bella for the first time. She told me she's known for awhile but wanted me to tell her myself. When Bella and Jasper finally arrived they were hand in hand until Bella saw Alice and ran to her side.

"Oh Ali are you ok? I'm so sorry this happened to you! Anything I can do?"

"Yea you can whip that frown off your face! I'm tired of the sad! I'm tired of frowns! Someone say something funny or I'm going to ask for some sleeping pills!" Alice snapped. I just laughed as she was looking around waiting for someone to respond.

***Hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know!***


	10. Slip up

***Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters. I just own this story and many twilight items!***

**-Alice-**

It has been 3 weeks since my accident and I was still on bed rest. Edward and Bella have taken turns taking car of me and I felt helpless and needy. I've never been a needy person and I was already over it! I couldn't even walk to the restroom without being supervised. My body still hurt a little but I was much better already! I have a doctor's appointment in a week to see if I can get off bed rest.

Edward was home with me today and he was in the process of making me lunch. I hated depending on him for everything…especially food. Nothing against my brother but he wasn't the best cook. Unlike Bella who could probably work at a restaurant because her cooking was incredible. Edwards cooking is edible so I take the good with the bad. Edward brought in my plate of food and placed it on the bed beside me. He made an almost burnt grilled cheese, my pain medicine, and a glass of milk. He looked nervous sitting on the edge of my bed and his left leg was slightly bouncing up and down.

"What is it Edward? You look like you're about to combust." He was staring at the floor and not at me which made me a little nervous. He never had trouble telling me anything.

"Well I have to work tomorrow and so does Bella. I don't want to leave you here by yourself so I was wondering if you mind if Jasper comes to keep an eye on you tomorrow."

My heart stopped beating and then picked up double time. "I…I umm…well I'm sure he doesn't want to be stuck here at day." My mind was screaming PLEASE but the other part that knew he was still Bella's boyfriend and didn't want him here with me alone. My pain medicine seems to make me out of it sometimes and I didn't want to go crazy with him here.

"I've already spoke with him Ali and he doesn't mind. I just wanted to run it by you first. If it's a problem then I'll try to see if I can get an on call nurse to come to the house for the day."

DAMN HIM! He knew I'd pick anyone over an at home nurse. "It's fine as long as he doesn't mope around the apartment." Edward rolled his eyes as he climbed off the bed and into the living room, no doubt calling Jasper to give him the green light.

I immediately thought about the awkwardness of being in a house with a man that I possible loved and he had no idea. A man that was dating my best friend and the boyfriend to the girl that my brother was in love with. Could life get anymore complicated?

Edward came into the room with me a few minutes later and said that Jasper agreed and he would be here at 9am until 4pm when he got off work. I would be left alone for about thirty minutes but he seemed okay with that. He told me to tell him if I need anything and headed into the living room to watch some TV. I turned on my TV, flipping through the stations till I found criminal minds. I settled into bed and got comfortable. Before I knew it my pain medicine kicked in and I passed out.

I woke up the next morning to the front door opening and closing. My heart stopped again and then started tapping against my rib cage. HE was here. Jasper was here in my house and no one else was here.

**-Jasper-**

When Edward called me yesterday and asked if I could sit with Alice today I couldn't say no. Edward has been my friend forever and I couldn't leave his sister at home by herself when she was bedridden. I unlocked the front door and closed it behind me, finding a sticky note on the door. The note read:

_Thank you again Jasper. Please take care of her and make sure she stays in bed. She will need her pain medicine around 10 am. When she first wakes up she will be a little out of it. She can get cranky from being in bed so be warned. Thanks again man! ~Edward_

I laughed to myself thinking about little Alice being cranky. She's always been the calm one, the overly excited little Ali I've been around so much but never really gotten to know that well. I walked into the kitchen and scanned the cabinets to see what Edward had that I could make us for breakfast when I heard her wiggling in the bed. When I went into the room she was sitting on the edge of the bed in a silk nightgown and I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just heard you were awake and came to see if you need anything."

"Well I have to use the restroom. If you hand me the walker right there" she pointed to the left of me. I grabbed it and walked to stand in front of her. She reached for the walker and slowly stood up. I put my hand on the center of her back to help sturdy her. "You don't have to walk me to the bathroom Jasper. Just make sure I don't fall on my way there and back" she giggled.

She quickly used the bathroom and turned the faucet on, I suppose to wash her hands and brush her teeth. She opened the bathroom door a few minutes later and started to walk back into her room. Her walker got caught on the carpet and her tiny body launched forward, falling over her walker. I was at her side in a flash of lightning as she fell on me, pushing us both backwards. Her chest was pressed against mine and I felt sparks fly through my body. I quickly shook my head avoiding the sparks and helped her back up to her feet.

She stood up and tilted her head up to look at me. I looked into her eyes and suddenly her lips were on mine. I quickly pulled away when I felt the goose bumps fill every inch of my skin, my arm hairs standing at attention. My thoughts immediately flew to Bella and I couldn't help but pull away from Alice. I handed her the walker again and without a word I moved to stand by the door to make sure she got to her bed before heading back into the kitchen in search of food.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Edward said she was a little loopy after walking up but she seemed perfectly fine to me. I was so confused about the emotions I felt when her lips were on mine. I had never felt that way when anyone kissed me, not even Bella, and I couldn't explain it. I quickly made some egg sandwiches and brought Alice hers with a glass of orange juice and her medication. I went to walk out of her room again when I heard her little voice.

"Please eat in here with me. I hate eating alone." Her voice sounded scared and worried. I held up one finger letting her know to give me a minute and went to grab my plate. I brought it back into her room and sat in the chair that was placed in the corner of her room. "I'm sorry about…that" she said pointing to the spot we stood as she kissed me. "I'm not sure what was going through my head and I know you're with Bella. It was very inappropriate. I am truly sorry." Her tiny voice was a whisper and I barely understood her.

"Its ok…I…umm…its fine really. May I ask you though, what brought on the kiss?" I know she just said that she didn't know what was going through her head but there head to be something she wasn't telling me.

"I just…I don't know…my medicine makes me loopy and you saving me…it just happened. I am sorry Jasper." I wasn't sure if that was it but I let it go. Seriously wondering if she felt the sparks that I felt when her lips touched mine. I thought back to Bella and wondered if this was something that I needed to tell Bella. Would this ruin their relationship? Would it ruin what me and Bella have? Does Alice have feelings for me? If me and Bella ever split up would I give Alice a chance if she did? So many questions were running through my head the rest of the day. I waited in the apartment until Edward got home and then excused myself to go think at my house.

***Hope ya'll liked it. Alice slipped up a little. Will Jasper leave Bella for Alice? Will Alice make another move on Jasper while him and Bella are together?***


	11. Truth

***Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters used in this story. I just own this story plot and many twilight merchandise…including my new Eclipse DVD! Can't wait for breaking dawn! ***

**-Bella-**

It's been about a month and a half since Alice's horrible accident and she has gotten so much better! Even though she was still staying with Edward; she is walking on her own and no longer has to be babysat which she's very happy about! Things with me and Jasper are going ok I guess. He's been a little distant lately and I have no idea why. We still haven't had sex because he wanted to wait till we were 'in love' which I was starting to believe was not going to happen.

He's an amazing guy but I couldn't seem to make him happy anymore. Every time we kissed, it would be a quick peek and then he'd be gone. We use to go out every Friday but he called me last Friday and told me he wasn't going to make it. We still talked on the phone and text a lot but emotionally he didn't seem into this anymore. So tonight was Friday once again and he hasn't called to ditch me yet, so I'm standing in my living room, dressed and ready to go, and pacing back and forth in front of the door.

He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago and I was starting to think he wasn't coming and didn't have the courteous to call me. I know men are usually late for dates and stuff but Jazz has always been on time, maybe even a few minutes early. I was trying to decide whether or not to call him when I heard a quiet knock on my front door. I ran to the door and threw the door open, causing it to smack the wall behind it.

"I thought you weren't coming" I sighed. He looked up at me with a sad smile playing on his lips. "Are we not going out tonight?" I couldn't help but ask even though the fact that he was still in his work clothes was a good enough reason to believe the answer was no.

"No, actually I was hoping we could stay in tonight and um….talk?" He made it seem like a question instead of a statement.

"Of course" I whispered as I moved aside to give him entrance into my apartment. He walked straight into my living room and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. I closed the front door and walked to sit down beside him. "Umm…are you ok Jazz?"

"I need to talk to you…about us I mean." Uh oh here is the end of me and Jasper, I thought to myself. Would I be heartbroken if he dumped me? I don't think it would hurt too much because I didn't love him but rejection hurts either way.

"What would you like to talk about? I've noticed you've been a little distant lately…is everything ok?" I didn't want small talk if he was planning on letting me go. I wanted to scream at him to get to the point.

"Alice kissed me" he blurted out and I felt my face drop. My best friend kissed my boyfriend? WHAT? This didn't seem like the Alice I knew. "Oh god, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. She wasn't herself so don't get mad at her. It was when I went to Edwards and stayed with her while ya'll were at work. Her pain medicine makes her act funny as you know." He stated matter-of-factly. That I did know. Alice tried eating a pillow one day after waking up and I about died laughing. BUT to kiss Jasper…I was a little hurt.

Besides she had a thing for one of Edward's friends' right? That's what she said when she came over awhile back. She was going on and on about one of her brother's friends that she thought she was in love with. I turned my attention back to Jasper and couldn't find my voice to talk. He looked at me, his eyes begging me to say something but I couldn't find the words to say.

"Bella I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen. She was on her way back from the bathroom and she almost fell. I caught her and she leaned up and kissed me."

"That's why you've been acting funny…because you didn't know how to tell me?" I couldn't bring my voice higher then a whisper but he heard me. His head fell to his hands as the guilt hit him again.

"That's not the only reason" he said as he looked back up at me. He had a few tears staining his face as they fell freely. I reached up and wiped them away as I waited for him to continue. He pulled my hands away from his face and held them in his lap. "I liked it Bella" he whispered.

"You liked what?" I felt dumb for asking but I needed to know who he had feelings for: me or Alice?

"I like her kiss Bella. I really liked you but when she kissed me I felt a sudden spark that I've never felt, with anyone." He was looking deep into my eyes and suddenly anger took over all my other emotions running through my body. I snatched my hands from his and jumped off the couch.

"She kissed you and you liked it" I screamed at him. "So you came all the way over here to tell me that YOU want to leave me for my BEST friend?"

"I wanted to be honest with you Bells. I wanted to be a man and tell you like a real man should. I apologize for things ending like this but I need to find out about what I felt with her." He gave me one more apologetic smile as he walked to my apartment door and apologized one more time before he exited my apartment.

I was so mad that I didn't know what to do. I ended up putting my jacket on and stomping to Edwards' apartment. I needed to talk to Alice and find out if she felt the same about Jasper. I knocked on the door a couple times before Edward finally pulled the door open. He saw the tears on my cheek and quickly wiped them away and pulled me to him for a tight hug. After his hug, I pushed past him and straight into Alice's room.

"YOU KISSED HIM" I screamed. She looked so stunned that I suddenly felt guilty for getting so mad.

"I…I'm so sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking. It just happened."

"Kissed who" Edward asked.

"She kissed Jasper." I whispered unable to take my eyes off of her to look at Edward's reaction. I didn't know if he knew or not and would probably be even more pissed is he did know.

"You did what" he said. Sounding more confused then mad. Well he wouldn't be mad because it wasn't his girlfriend/boyfriend that she kissed.

"I kissed Jasper" Alice whispered. "I can blame it on the pain medication but Bella I always wanted to. I know he was your boyfriend and I didn't intend on it happening, it just happened. I am truly sorry!"

"What do you mean you've always wanted to. I thought you really liked one of Edward's friends…" Then it hit me. The night Alice came over and was talking about that was the night of mine and Jasper's first date. She was so enthusiastic as she spoke of this guy she liked and then once Jasper walked in, she was stunned and suddenly left. "Oh my god…he is Edward's friend that you were talking about isn't it? It was Jasper?" She simply nodded her head and looked away with a tear sliding down her cheek.

I moved to stand beside her as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry Alice. If I would have known that you felt that way about him I would have called off the date. I didn't know! Please forgive me!"

"Don't apologize Bella. I should have told you! I shouldn't have kissed him. I was so wrong for doing that!"

"We'll blame it on the medication. Oh and I never loved Jasper so no hard feelings. He said he liked the kiss though. He felt sparks or something bogus like that" I laughed. "So give him a call and let him know that you're interested."

Alice immediately turned giddy with excitement. "REALLY? Thank you so much Bella!" She went to walk out of the bedroom to go get her phone. Edward was still standing in the doorway and when she went to walk pass him she turned and looked at me. "Edward isn't there something you need to tell Bella?" His face turned blood red and suddenly I was very very confused.

"What do you need to tell me Edward?" I asked, nervous that it was more bad news. I'd had enough bad news today and didn't need anymore!

***I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. SOOO leave me a comment and let me know what you think of the way Alice busted Edward out. LOL. Until next time…be good! ***


	12. Love me? Love me not?

***Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters used in this story. I just own this story plot and many twilight merchandise…including my new Eclipse DVD! Can't wait for breaking dawn! ***

**-Edward-**

I was stunned that Alice just busted me out in front of Bella and I wasn't sure that this was the right moment to tell my Bella, my love that I was in love with her. I stared at Alice dumbfounded as she winked at me and then left the room. My attention was quickly pulled back to Bella. She was staring at me confused and oblivious to the things I wanted to tell her so bad but my mouth wouldn't function.

"What do you need to tell me Edward?" she asked, her voice shaking like it usually does when she's nervous. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again quickly. How do I tell her? This is my chance and I can't blow it. I looked at her gorgeous face and I could tell she was getting worried. "Edward you're my best friend! You can tell me anything" she whispered.

I walked over to her and sat her down on Alice's bed. I gripped both her hands in mine and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Bella I um… I'm not quite sure how to say this but…I have feelings for you. More then friendship feelings…I understand if you…" My confessions were interrupted by her jumping off the bed and stepping away from me.

"You what? How fucking long have you felt this way?" She was frustrated and I understood that.

"Years" I said. Unable to speak much more. This was one of the hardest things I've done in my life and I was so scared of losing her.

"Years? You've liked me as more then just a best friend for years?" She was starting to sound a little pissed off and I wasn't really expecting that. In my dreams I thought she would run and jump into my arms and say she loves me too…I guess that's my fantasy though because I don't think that's going to happen.

"I didn't know how to tell you" I whispered. "I wasn't sure how to tell you and I was scared."

She started pacing back and forth in Alice's room, refusing to make eye contact with me. "Edward I cant do this right now. I'm sorry but I need to go somewhere and think." She spoke the words in a rush and ran towards the front door. I called for her to stop but she ignored the agony in my voice and left, allowing my door to slowly shut behind her. I stared at the door for several minutes before I realized that Alice was standing in the living room watching me.

"I'm sorry Edward. I thought she'd be ecstatic. I thought you'd get your happy ever after like you deserve. If I would have known…"

"I…I need to get out of here. I'll be down at the bar on the corner if you need me." I grabbed my wallet and walked out of my apartment and down to the bar. Things did not go as planned but I just hoped that I wouldn't lose her all together. I hope that she'd continue to be my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her completely.

**-Bella-**

I couldn't believe that Edward just said he had feelings for me. It was the last thing I ever expected and I was stunned to say the least. Edward has always been my best friend and I always presumed him as unavailable in my dating book because of that. I have never thought about him as more then what he was, my best friend. I know I compare guys to him all the time but does that mean that I like him that way or is it just because he's a great guy. My life just got so much more complicated.

I walked into my apartment and grabbed my purse. I walked back into the entry way and locked my door. I headed towards a new bar that just opened up, a few blocks away. I've wanted to come check it out but works been so busy lately but tonight I need to have a drink and let loose a little. When I got to the bar it was almost empty. It was too early for the late crowd and too late for the early crowd. I picked a spot at the bar and the bartender walked up to me.

"What can I get you pretty lady?" He was a gorgeous, tall, blonde man with gorgeous green eyes, and reminded me of a pediatrician I had when I was a kid.

"Vodka on the rocks please" I answered. I couldn't look up at the gorgeous man because all I could think about right now is Edward.

"You seem upset, anything you want to talk about" he asked in a very comforting tone. I looked up at him and she gave me a soft smile. He stuck his hand out in between us and said, "My name is Carlisle and I run this bar with my wife Esme. If you need to talk then I'm here to listen. Just let me know."

"I'm Bella" I whispered. I couldn't hold anything back and really who else did I have to talk to at this moment. I gave him my soft smile and told him about everything that had happened in the last two hours. He listened without interrupting me and I was thankful for that. I was nice to get it all out and voice my opinion.

Carlisle looked up at me and smiled. "You love him" he said, more of a statement then a question.

"I'm not sure. I've always loved him as my best friend but I'm not sure if I'm in love with him. I'm worried if we did date then broke up, and it would ruin our friendship."

"Bella, you cant worry about the future just yet. Enjoy the present. Esme and I were best friends for ten years before we started dating. Now we've been married for twelve years and I couldn't be happier. Take a leap of faith and have fun. That's all you can do."

Hearing his words made me realize that I would enjoy spending more time with Edward and I have imagined his lips on mine. I'd have to try but I had to talk to Edward about making sure this wont ruin of friendship in the long run. I grabbed my purse and thanked Carlisle before paying my tab. I walked out of the bar and basically ran to Edwards apartment.

I knocked on the door a couple times before Alice pulled the door open. "He's not here" she said, answering my question before I asked.

"Do you know where he is" I asked hopeful.

"He's down at the bar on the corner. Stevie's Car and Grill I believe." I thanked her and walked to Stevie's. We had been there many times together and I knew exactly where it was. I arrived and pushed the first set of doors open and stood there for a second trying to compose myself. The second set of doors was a tad ajar and Edwards' voice poured out of the bar. I sat and listened for several minutes.

"I don love her. I've loved her for years and if she doesn't feel the same then I understand but I can't lose her. She's always been my best friend and I need her in my life." The agony in Edwards' voice made me cringe. I did that to him? I wanted to listen more but I couldn't stand to hear the sadness any longer. I pushed the second set of doors open and the bartender looked up at me and smiled.

"You have a visitor" he said to Edward pointing towards me. Edward turned around and looked at me and my heart dropped. He had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were a tad red. I quickly walked up to the bar and stood in front of Edward. I put my hand on both sides of his face and wiped his tears away. I hope he never sheds another tear because of me in his entire life!

***I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter….leave a review and let me know!***


	13. I love you too!

***Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters…I just own this story. I apologize to all my faithful readers for not updating in a while. My life got hectic for awhile but hopefully I will be able to pick up and continue writing these stories. Here is an update on this story and I will update First Love: Carlisle and Esme next. ENJOY!***

"You have a visitor" he said to Edward pointing towards me. Edward turned around and looked at me and my heart dropped. He had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were a tad red. I quickly walked up to the bar and stood in front of Edward. I put my hand on both sides of his face and wiped his tears away. I hope he never sheds another tear because of me in his entire life!

I wanted him to know that I didn't mean to hurt him and that what he had said was just a huge surprise! I wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation though. I held his face in my hands and we stared at each other for a few awkward moments. Suddenly he stood up and turned slightly away from me.

"I'm sorry for the things I said and I understand if you don't feel the same. I know its a lot to take in. I'll just leave and let you think about things." He turned to walk away from me but I grabbed his arm, a little more forcefully then I intended. He slowly turned back towards me, avoiding eyes contact and tried to free his arm from my grasp.

"Please don't turn around and walk away! Edward I do love you! I didn't know it and yes back at your apartment was a little much at the time but before I came in here to find you I realized that I do love you! Every guy I've ever dated I've compared to you and none of them ever came close. Before I thought it was because you were my best friend but I've realized that it was because I love you! I want to at least attempt to have a relationship with you and see how things end up. I just don't want us to lose our friendship if this doesn't work!"

He turned his head to where it was inches from my face and my heart started tap dancing against my rib cage. "Bella you will always be my best friend…regardless!" His voice was soft but stern. Just hearing him say those words made me believe them whole heartedly! We could try this relationship thing and if it doesn't work out then we can continue to be best friends.

"Kiss the girl already!" Alec yelled from behind the bar. I looked at him out the corner of my eye before turning my attention back to Edward and was once again stunned when I felt his lips on mine. This kiss was like no kiss I've ever had before in my life. Sparks flew from my lips to every part of my body! This kiss was perfect, sweet but full of desire, soft but forceful, this kiss was from my best friend, MY Edward! It felt so right! I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me.

After several minutes of making out, I slowly pulled away from him and placed my hand in his. "Come home with me Edward! Please!"

"I would go anywhere with you" he whispered back.

We slowly walked back to our apartment complex and up the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and lead him inside like he hasn't been in this apartment several times before. Tonight I just wanted to hold him! To let him know that I love him too. I felt so bad for storming out of his apartment earlier that I had to make it up to him. I wanted to talk to him and find out how long he's felt this way about me and why he never said anything to me. We walked into the living room and Edward plopped down on the couch, and pulled me down beside him.

"So will you tell me when you started noticing that your feelings about me change?"

"On your 21st birthday party when we went to the club. On the way home from the club you were drunk and you were laying in my lap. I felt emotions then but ignored them. When we were about half way home you leaned up and kissed me. Just a soft peck and told me you loved me. I felt sparks through my body and I knew I wanted to be with you. I never felt that with anyone I've ever kissed and I know you probably don't remember because you were wasted but that night I knew I loved you."

My eyes were watering and I knew happy tears were about to pour down my cheek. "I was pretty messed up that night" I giggled, trying to stop the tears. "Why didn't you ever tell me about the kiss?"

"I didn't want you to feel ashamed or embarrassed so I kept it to myself. It's been my little secret I guess." A soft chuckled rocked his chest and it made me smile. This man would do anything to protect my emotions.

"If you felt this way then why did you allow me to date Jasper?" I suddenly thought back to the days we all hung out and how much it must have hurt him to see me with his best friend.

"I wanted you to be happy Bells. I didn't want to get in the way of that. I wish ya'll hadn't...you know. But it was my fault for not telling you that I loved you and I accept that."

"Edward, Jasper and I never did that."

"But the morning I called you to tell you about Alice…"

"I spent the night with him but we didn't have sex Edward." Relief was written all over his face. He picked me up and hugged me for the longest time before our lips met and our tongue furiously fought for dominance.

"Take me to bed Edward! I want to be with you tonight!" With that said he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me into my bedroom and shut the door behind him.

***I hope ya'll enjoyed. Again I apologize for the delay in the story. Review and let me know what you think!***


End file.
